For The First Time We Met (Indonesian trans)
by PikaaChuu
Summary: Kris hanya seorang anak kecil. Tapi tidak bisa disebut anak kecil yang normal. Dan ketika dia berada di 'kelas ayam', dia bertemu seorang malaikat. Gadis yang sangat manis.. An Krisho short fic. Hunhan and Xiuho.


**Title : For The First Time We Meet**

**Author : amuchipop**

**Cast : Kris – EXO**

** Suho – EXO**

** Xiumin- EXO**

** Chen – EXO**

** Hunhan as Kris parent**

**Rated : General**

**Genre : children school life, family, brothership, romance, genderswitch**

**Original Story : ** story/view/254958/for-the-first-time-we-met-chen-xiumin-kris-hunhan-suho-krisho

"Kris, ingat. Jadi anak baik okay? _Mom _dan _Dad _akan menjemputmu sepulang kerja. _Bye dear~_." Luhan melambai kearah anaknya dan tersenyum manis. Sehun suaminya, masuk ke dalam mobil untuk segera pergi ke tempat kerjanya. Kris hanya memandang mereka, lalu mem-pout bibirnya. "Yah, aku akan benar-benar bosan seharian ini."

Dia berjalan ke kelasnya. Kelas 'Anak Ayam' benar-benar penuh dengan anak-anak dan Kris benci keramaian. Dia pergi ke sebuuah kursi di belakang, meminum susu panas yang diisikan ibunya ke dalam botol, lalu bermain PSP. Kris berbeda. Dia bisa bermanja-manja tapi tidak bertingkah laku seperti anak berumur 5 tahun pada umumnya. Dia bisa bicara lancar, tapi dia bermain PSP sepanjang hari, menonton drama, dan meminum susu sambil membaca Koran. Bertingkah seperti dia benar-benar bisa membaca. Dan kupikir dia bukan anak kecil yang normal.

Suasananya sangat tenang, kitak tiba-tiba terdengar suara berisik di ruang sebelah. Beruntung dia tidak lupa membawa _headphone_-nya. Dia memakainya, lalu lanjut bermain PSP. Hingga, sebuah bola merah datang ke arahnya dan menimpuk kepalanya.

"Aww! Itu sakiitt…" Kris mengaduh.

"Oh, maaf." Seorang anak kecil yang manis berwajah bundar datang ke arahnya. "Itu bolaku, maaf." Anak laki-laki itu mengambil kembali bolanya lalu kembali ke tempatnya. Tapi, tiba-tiba Kris menahan pergelangan tangan anak itu.

"Apa lagi? Aku sudah minta maaf kan? Kenapa kau tidak memaafkanku?" tanya anak itu. Kris hanya memandangnya.

"tidak, aku tidak mau. Kau sudah membuatku kalah bermain game."

Anak kecil itu mengerjapkan matanya. "Apa? Kau gila?"

Kris menggeleng. "tidak mau. Kau harus membayarnya kembali!" Kris bicara dengan nada marah.

Anak itu memandang Kris hati-hati. Kris hanya meminum lagi susunya.

"Xiumin, apa yang kau lakukan? Mana bolanya?" seorang anak lain dengan suara yang lebih lembut datang

_Hmmm, jadi namanya Xiumin. Nama yang aneh. _Batin Kris.

"Ayo, kenapa kau lama sekali.?" Anak itu kembali bertanya. Xiumin masih diam. Kris dan Xiumin saling pandang. Mungkin mereka akan mengadakan 'pertarungan anak kecil'

Kris mengambil bola itu lalu memeluknya.

"Hey, itu milikku.!" Xiumin berteriak. Dia mencoba mengambil kembali bolanya, tapi Kris terlalu tinggi untuknya.

"Tidak. Sudah kukatakan, kau harus membayarnya kembali." Kris kukuh. Xiumin kembali diam. Anak kecil yang tadi memanggil Xiumin memandang mereka, berbisik kepada Xiuimin, "sshh, Xiumin, tapi itu bola milikku."

"Sshh, diamlah Chen. Aku akan mengambilnya kembali untukmu." Kata Xiumin. Anak yang dipanggil Chen itu hanya mengangguk.

Xiumin masih berusaha mengambil kembali bolanya. Tapi Kris tetap memeluk bola itu.

"Kembalikan!"

"Tidak mau! Ini milikku sekarang!"

"Aku tidak mengijinkanmu untuk memlikinya!"

"tapi kau harus membayar kembali gameku yang kalah tadi!"

"Aku tidak mau menggantimu dengan apapun!"

"kalau begitu, ini milikku."

Keduanya, Kris dan Xiumin saling tarik menarik. Tapi, tanpa sengaja Kris malah melempar botol susunya.

"Ouchh, sakit!" seorang anak perempuan berteriak kesakitan. "Siapa yang melemparku?" dia mem-pout bibirnya lucu

Kris menoleh kearah gadis itu. "Wow, malaikat." Bisiknya. Dia seperti melihat seorang malaikat yang manis. Caranya mem-pout bibirnya sangat lucu. Mengesankan. Perawakkan tubuhnya yang kecil membuat Kris ingin memeluknya erat dan tidak akan melepaskannya ke mana-mana.

"Joonmyeon! Kau tak apa?" Xiumin segera pergi kea rah gadis itu dan menyentuh kepalanya.

"Oppaaa, ini sakit." Adu gadis itu. Xiumin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kris. Berteriak, "Yah! Jahat sekali kau menyakiti adikku?!"

Joonmyeon hanya duduk di kursinya dan menyentuh rasa sakitnya.

Kris berjalan kearah Joonmyeon dan menyentuh kepala gadis itu dengan jantan. "Maafkan aku. Aku janji tidak akan melukaimu lagi."

Joonmyeon memeperhatikan kris dan mengerjapkan matanya. "baiklah, berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Joonmyeon mengangkat kelingkingnya dan Kris melakukan hal yang sama. Dan mereka menautkan kedua kelingking mereka. Kris tersenyum cerah kea rah gadis kecil itu. Gadis itu balas tersenyum.

"Okay okay, akhiri saja ini. Kembalikan saja bolaku dan kau boleh bermain bersama adikku."

Kris menoleh kea rah Xiumin. "apa?"

Xiumin menghela nafas. "kau juga berhutang satu hal padaku, kau menyakiti adikku. Dan kita seri."

Kris berpikir. Xiumin meletakkan lengannya ke dadanya. Yang lainnya terdiam.

"yeah, kau benar." Kris lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Joonmyeon. "Joonmyeon, ayo bermain!"

Joonmyeon mengangguk. Dan mereka bermain sepanjang hari

End

Yeeeee, ini drable yang sengaja Pika translate buat first Krishonya + minta maaf buat yang The Past itu. Gimana, gimana.? Pika pikir ini lucu, makanya Pika cepet-cepet translate ini. Hehehe~ alasan lain si karena author aslinya, a.k.a Amuchipop eonnie baik bangeeeetttt sama Pika. Gomawo, buat eonnie. Gomawo juga buat para readers, terutama yang review.

Oh iya, untuk kedepannya, mungkin Pika belum bisa post ff selain Krisho. Kenapa.? Soalnya ff selain krisho berchapter semua, Pika belum ada waktu. Itu juga yang The Past masih nggantung :3 walau sebenernya yang krisho berchapter juga banyak. Tapi yang oneshot juga banyak. Jadi yang berharap ff chapter / pairing selain krisho, Pika bener-bener minta maaf :"(

Review juseyooo~


End file.
